Yes
by IWannaLiveInABigBlueBox
Summary: One-shot. How did Michael get Adam to say yes?


Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, Adam, and Michael belong to Eric Kripke.

* * *

The door slammed shut as Adam tried to follow his brothers out of the room.

"Dean! Help!" Adam pounded on the door, the noise behind him growing so loud he wanted to cover his ears. The door wouldn't budge and Michael was coming. For him? For Dean? He wasn't sure…

Dean had said yes…but then changed his mind. Could Michael still take over his body?

Adam was amazed at how worried he was about Dean when he was the one trapped in the room. Guess that's what it's like having brothers.

* * *

Adam awoke in a small room. So small that while lying down on the floor he could touch both walls and the ceiling. All made of concrete.

"Dean?" he moved his head from side to side searching frantically for his half-brothers, "Sam?" no one answered his call, "Someone?" Adam noticed that there was no door anywhere…no windows either. No holes…nothing. Just solid concrete all around him…like a rock coffin…with no way to get oxygen in.

Adam's breathing quickened. Which was an absolutely stupid thing to do. He needed to calm down. The more he freaked the more air he would use up. He needed to stay calm. Someone would find him. He just had to save his oxygen…someone _would_ find him. He hoped.

* * *

Adam didn't know how long it was - minutes? Hours? Days? – when breathing became hard. He was running out of oxygen. If someone didn't find him…just the thought made his breath hitch. He was not very skilled at keeping clam.

Adam's vision began to blur and his head spun.

"Dean, Sam, Help," he whispered.

The room burst into light, blinding him. When the light faded he was in a different room. It was huge compared to the concrete coffin, but still small. This room was also made of concrete but there were small holes around the room where air could come in.

Adam laid on the floor sucking in mouthfuls of air. It took him a few minutes to calm down enough to stand up. Him being tall plus the size of the room forced him to duck, leaning forward to keep from hitting his head on the ceiling.

The room was empty except for a table with a pitcher and a few cups sitting on it. Water. Adam moved toward the table. He was so thirsty. He poured himself a glass gulping it down. He sighed as he poured himself another cup. Which he spit out immediately along with the five or so bugs that had entered his mouth with the water.

He gagged as he looked down at the cockroaches. He wanted some more water, both because he was still thirsty and because he wanted to rinse the taste of the bugs out. But he didn't dare drink any more from _that_ pitcher.

"So you didn't like the protein I tried to give you?" Someone said behind Adam making him jump and slam his head into the ceiling.

Adam turned around rubbing the back of his head.

"Dean?"

"Not exactly…I'm in his image – not body though, He changed his mind, I can't take him over – but, Dean is on his way back to South Dakota along with Sammy. And that is why you are hear,"

"You're Michael?"

"Yes, yes I am,"

"You want me to say yes don't you? You wanna wear me to the prom?"

"Wow you are like your brothers," Michael sighed, "but, yeah…that's the plan,"

"I will _never _say yes to you,"

"Wouldn't be too sure about that. I can be…very…persuasive,"

Adam didn't even need to ask to know what he meant. And he got the feeling that he was in for a lot worse than the stomach cancer Zachariah had given him.

* * *

"p-please," Adam whimpered, trying to recover from the last 50,000 volts that Michael had sent through his body.

"Do you wanna say it?"

"n-n-no," Adam chest heaved as he gasped for breath.

Michael shrugged, "okay," he pressed the taser back to Adam's chest making his shriek in pain.

"O, god! Dean, please! Help!

* * *

"Having fun yet?" Michael asked the young man. Now in a larger room, Michael had chained Adam up so his feet dangled a foot of the ground. Michael had stripped him of his clothes…now the youngest Winchester was clad in just his boxers.

Adam shiver in the big, drafty room. It was freezing in here.

"Let's say we get started," Michael smiled, a creepy, snarky grin, as he pulled a vegetable peeler out of his pocket.

Adam screamed.

* * *

Adam wasn't sure how long it went on…but eventually he couldn't take anymore. He wasn't strong like Sam and dean. He hadn't had a gun place in his hand at 4 years old. He had never killed a demon, or dug up a grave and burned a corpse.

The worst thing that had ever happened to him…was being eaten alive by a ghoul. And this was worse. This wouldn't end. If he died, Michael would just bring him back. At least the ghoul had let him die.

He wasn't a hunter.

He was just Adam.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," Adam whispered.

"What was that?" Michael asked, pulling the hot poker of Adam's bare leg.

"I-I'l do I-it,"

"You will?"

"Y-yes, just…please…m-make it st-stop,"

"Alrighty then, one angel possession coming up,"

And with that…Adam wasn't controlling his body. And all he could hope…was that his brothers would forgive him.

* * *

I love Adam…and he would just say yes…Michael had to do something to him. Adam would not just say yes right away. I know a lot of people would strongly disagree with me but it's what I believe. Adam is amazing. Jake Abel is friggin' awesome and unbelievably cute, and amazing actor who NEEDS to be in more things. Then again almost everyone on the show is that way. Please review :)


End file.
